Talking Body
by Natecchi
Summary: They talked the body language. They were talking using their bodies. AoKaga/KagaAo


It's inspired by Tove Lo's Talking Body song, and it's based on the original story, it shouldn't be too OOC.

* * *

"Hey. You're Kagami Taiga, right? Play me. I'll test you."

 _Thump._

"What? Who the hell are you? I don't take kindly to guys who tell me to play them without even telling me their names."

 _Thump._

"I'm not asking how you feel. If I tell you to play, you play. I'll tell you my name, at least. It's Aomine Daiki."

 _Thump. Thump._

"Aomine?"

 _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The first time their skin made contact was when Aomine casually slung his hand over Kagami's shoulder at their Interhigh match. Kagami's body reacted naturally. He threw the tanned hand off himself in annoyance, anger and more than anything, because of the electrifying feeling it caused. He felt like he had been electrocuted, heart pounding hard against his ribcage. He didn't quite understand why that was happening to him, because he never experienced it before. Somehow it made him even curious a little bit. Not like he would admit it anyway.

The next thing he saw was that cocky, annoying smirk on Aomine's lips. He was mocking him, the bastard. Kagami felt the urge to punch that satisfied mug, but he thought he'd better show his strength on the court, at basketball, because this was the thing they were here for in the first place, right?

Feeling his chest tighten with anticipation and eyes lit up with unknown rage, he stepped onto the court together with his new rival.

Glances were exchanged as they ran back and forth, Kagami trying to block Aomine's insane shots and Aomine actually blocking his attempts at scoring. They touched one more time when he tried to block the smug bastard, but that just earned him a foul and another shiver down his spine. Kagami growled low in the back of his throat. He wasn't going anywhere if he kept it like this, at that pace. If he'd push a little harder, jump just few inches higher, he'll be able to stop him, he was sure of that.

The whistle blew and the world stopped. He remembered arguing with his coach about his ability to continue playing. He remembered Riko raising his voice at him. He remembered the silent walk, or rather limping, to the bench, the loud thud as he dropped his weight on it. After that his memories blur, leaving in his mind a picture full of shades. Different shades of blue mixed up well in that image, and even if it was supposed to calm him, but it enraged him further. He clenched his teeth and balled his fists in frustration. They'd lost. He'd lost. Was it because of the injury? Obviously not. He wasn't going to complain or to pity himself using any lame excuses. The difference between their skills was like sky and earth. Kagami knew that in order to beat the bastard and bring his head from clouds back to earth, he will have to work hard, harder than others. And he was totally ready for that.

The second time they actually made skin-to-skin contact was when Kagami unceremoniously barged into their conversation with Tetsu, putting his hand around Aomine's shoulder and declaring that they will win at the Winter Cup. Aomine would snort right there if it wasn't for that hand wrapped around him. He eyed the redhead and their eyes met. Navy ones narrowed dangerously as he growled at Kagami to let go of him. Despite the fact that Kagami got his hand off of Aomine's shoulder and played it off as a payback for his Interhigh mockery, Aomine just couldn't miss the smug smirk on Kagami's face and the way the warmth from Kagami's hand still lingered on his skin, even on clothed areas. It stung, it burned.

He told him two times already that his light was too dim, that he couldn't be a light for Tetsu's shadow, that he was no match to him. But there he stood, with that confident look in his ruby eyes. Red is the color of passion and Aomine could understand why was that. The beast was unleashed and he was supposed to fight it on the court. Probably this time he's going to play a bit more seriously. He couldn't help the small flame of hope which lit up in his chest, deep inside his heart. Maybe this time, finally, he would be able to go all out, to reach his limits and maybe even pass them. With Kagami, this was the only way after all.

He felt his facial muscles contort and a wide grin spread across it as his usually narrowed eyes got larger and filled up with this emotion he thought he'd no longer remembered. Aomine was having fun playing ball, like the little brat he was. Kagami was gaping at him openly and he wanted to smack his stupid looking face and his dorky eyebrows, but that was for his later entertainment.

There were only four things that mattered in that very moment and those were Kagami, himself, the orange ball in those big calloused hands and the Zone. Everything else just vanished around them as if it never existed. Aomine felt Kagami's ragged breath ghosting on his neck as that followed just about an inch after his movements, practically stepping on Aomine's heels. He couldn't break free. It was like the wild beast in Kagami actually was tamed and it wanted to tame Aomine's as well.

Usually, he'd be calm and composed, because there was barely anyone who would be able to make him go at it with everything he had, without thinking much – he wasn't good at thinking too much into things anyway. But at that moment adrenaline was rushing through his veins like blood itself, making his muscles scream in a pleasing way. He was going at it with everything he had, just like he always wanted. However, losing wasn't in his plans, after all it was no fun if you don't win a battle like that. Like he'd lose. He snorted and made another formless shot, making his opponents curse under their breath.

Kagami grunted with displeasure, glaring daggers at him. The guy was clearly mad but the fire in his eyes still burned brightly, he wasn't going to give up, if something, he felt more stirred up. Aomine grinned wider when Kagami actually broke through his defense – passing or not – it was unexpected and it did the thing. Kagami wasn't that boring and predictable anymore, it was extremely exciting to play him then.

Though, as much as he wanted for this match to never end, there they were, the last seconds of this epic battle of navy and crimson clashing on this court as on a battlefield. These last seconds weren't a blur as he expected them to be. They were vivid and he'd remember them clearly even after the game ends, even after a year, even after ten years. It was the moment he had lost, the moment his already broken heart broke further, but then it resurrected, like it was put back into a single piece, glued back with those feelings that fluttered inside his chest at that moment. He heard Kagami talk to him. He expected pity or mockery, but nothing of this kind came. Kagami just told him it was not over, that they could play whenever they want, that he is ready to take Aomine on as many times as it was needed. It made him smile, wide and genuinely, like he didn't in ages.

Their third time was when they had that one on one for Aomine's shoes. Their hands brushed accidentally when Aomine wanted to steal the ball, but unlike the previous times – unconsciously or not – their hands lingered seconds more than it was necessary. They watched each other in the eye, like trying to read other's mind. But it finished as soon as it started, leaving two confused souls and seeds of whatever unknown feeling in their hearts. The skin where they touched still felt hot like it just got burned, but it was the enjoyable way of hot. They wanted more of it, even if the prospect of touching other's skin was kind of weird for their minds.

Aomine won their one on one, obviously, but he gave Kagami his precious shoes anyway. He didn't want to admit it aloud or admit it in general, but he rooted for Kagami more than anyone. He wanted to see the person who defeated him defeat everyone else, because it would mean that Kagami was stronger than all of them.

Watching Kagami win was somehow unexpectedly pleasing for Aomine. He wanted to see Kagami beam and shine like the light he was. It wasn't long until Aomine started secretly cheering and supporting his rival. For him, it felt quite right. He wanted to play the guy so badly sometimes, it itched. Kagami influenced him like no person was able to. He brought the sunlight back to his gray, cloudy days. He made him sensitive to the point of crying, and even this felt right.

Aomine supporting him was quite a sight to see. Kagami was dumbstruck at first, who wouldn't be? Aomine Daiki himself was cheering on them. He knew he probably looked like an idiot, gaping and wide-eyed, but his surprise faded really quickly, its place taking this strange warm feeling which fluttered in his chest. Aomine wanted him to win. He was able only to smile and play harder, to fulfill Aomine's wish.

Their next touch was a brief bump of shoulders when they tried to walk into Maji at the same time. Both growled at the other, ready to start bickering any moment, but somehow the banter turned into a round of giggles and laughter. It's not necessary to mention that both were kicked out for blocking the entrance while laughing their asses off. Aomine complained that he was going to starve because _the stupid Bakagami couldn't shut up_ and Kagami being the gentleman he wasn't, told him he would make teriyaki burgers for Aomine only to choke him with those. Aomine caught him on his word and the next week he ate burgers made by Kagami almost choking, but not because Kagami did so, but because he wolfed them down way too fast. He had joked about Kagami being a perfect wife, and everything became so awkward that they ate the rest of food in silence. And why Bakagami was blushing?

Moving on, they started to bump into each other much more than before, especially on basketball street courts. No words were spoken as one of them casually put an arm around other's shoulder, earning a playful shove in the ribs or a cocky smirk followed by a snicker. Then they played, again and again, without keeping the score, for hours, until both collapsed on the bench, drenched in sweat, panting heavily and with their muscles in pain from exhaustion. The heat their bodies emanated and their personal smells mixed together, creating something they got addicted to. That's why these moments were theirs and theirs only.

Were they still rivals? Were they friends?

No one could really tell, even them. The way they felt was too confusing. The only thing they both were sure of was that they enjoyed being around each other much more than it was seen by others. What their teammates – friends – saw, really? They saw two guys having a difficult relationship, basically balancing between mutual respect and hatred. Did they respect each other? Of course, they did. Both Aomine and Kagami acknowledged each other's skills, to the point of admiration in Kagami's case. Then… did they hate each other? If someone asked them directly, the answer would be obviously positive, but deep inside their hearts, those seeds, which were planted after their Winter Cup match, got a stable root and stem, as well as some buds, ready to bloom. Everything they needed was a little push, and they got it.

The way Kagami held onto his wrist when they went back to his apartment, his palms hot and sweaty, was everything they needed for pieces of mosaic to click in their right places. The way Aomine traced his trembling fingers over Kagami's cheek, when the door closed behind them, made things even more clear. That unknown feeling in their hearts suddenly got shape and name. It was what people call affection. As always, they didn't need any words to express it. One look in those eyes, one soft touch and one gentle smile were enough and mattered much more than any words in the whole world.

Aomine hugged him close to his chest and Kagami melted in other's arms, burying his head in Aomine's shoulder and breathing in his unique scent. They could feel their body temperature rise and heart racing at an insane tempo. Suddenly, it got hard to breathe. It was almost agonizing, but neither of them could break the embrace. It felt like if they would let go of other, either everything will turn out to be a dream or the other just would vanish like they never existed. Despite being so desperate for each other's warmth and fondness, the exhaustion hit them. They stopped hugging but they still clung onto each other. That night, they just slept together, snuggling and seeking warmth from the body beside themselves like some kittens.

However, the morning they woke up to being tangled and in a ridiculous position – Aomine nearly falling out of the bed – took some unexpected turns. They laughed, pinched each other's cheeks, laughed again, cuddled up and shared their first chaste kiss which turned out into a full make-out session, morning breath be damned. Their kisses were slow, lips moving against lips in a lazy, sloppy manner. Kagami gasped when a tanned hand grabbed him by waist and made him land in other's lap. Aomine's smugness returned and he shoved his tongue in Kagami's mouth, earning himself a satisfied groan from the redhead.

Hands groped every inch of the other body they could reach in their positions, between kisses and short breaths. Their actions were far from the innocent atmosphere they shared the previous evening. Tanned limbs tangled with sun-kissed ones, clothes were sent flying around and skin rubbed against skin, sending shivers down their bared bodies.

It became addicting to the point they didn't want to let go of each other. Fingers traced shapes and curves of other's body, lips following those trails, teeth nipping and tongues tasting the sensitive skin. They couldn't get enough, simple as that.

Even if their movements were awkward and inexperienced – as you get from two teenagers – it was their way of love-making and they just wanted to keep it like that. No words were spoken – or at least full words – just barely half of their names, panted in their ears with a trembling voice of their lover.

They talked the body language. They were talking using their bodies.


End file.
